fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of the Area
Caster Magic Subspecies Magic Nullification Magic Mimic |user= Various }} Rules of the Area (空間の掟, Kūkan no Okite) is one of the more powerful forms of Caster Magic; it's also form of Subspecies Magic — deriving from the effects of Mimic and Nullification Magic respectively. It's considered to be both a obscenely overpowered powerful variant and a countermeasure for all spatial-based magics used by other mages; due to its effects, it can easily be adjudicated as the most powerful form of said magic — rightfully earning the epithet of "Spatial Commandment" (空間律法, Kūkan Rippō), which is alternatively referred to. Due to the potency of this magic, it takes a considerable amount of magic to utilize, many years to learn, and having a certain aptitude for Spatial Magic in general; it's because of this that this magic is considered to have only a few practitioners. Overview , one of the most prominent users of this magic.}} Something that's been repudiated by various beings — Mages or no, is considered to be one of the more powerful forms of magic that isn't typed as Lost Magic, another category known for its age and might, having many variants — some of which had thought to have been a separate magic before its discovery. This would include the likes of Celestial Spirit Magic, Teleportation Magic, and Requip — three of the most common forms of Spatial Magic employed in the modern era; basically, any magic that employs the usage of space in some manner is classified and treated as a derivative of the aforementioned. In this sense, through such magic — mages are able to have some dominion over space itself, their skills matching the power of the magic they employ, some forms being much greater than others. For many years, mages have utilized various forms of the art — with some abusing its power outright without taking into regard the disastrous results it might bring on their surroundings. This problem was eventually remedied by an old sage who saw this problem with great sobriety, eventually creating this form of Spatial Magic that acts as a countermeasure against all others; it's rumored that he had knowledge over all other forms, thus had the requirements to create this one in a mere instance. He later used it to combat nearly all Spatial Mages who had the audacity to purposely abuse their forms for their benefits without regards to everything around them, besting each and everyone. From then on, this magic has been passed and used by a select few — some of whom used it for the benefit of others. Due to its power, many recognized it as the highest form of the art — fearing those who have it in their possession. True to its status as a "counterbalance", the main purpose of the magic is to permanently halt and the prevent the activation of all Spatial-based Magics within the vicinity; it's extremely effective, as all other mages aside from the user are unable to activate such typing — even after expending vast amounts of their magical power in an attempt to override its effects. While this is a positive thing, it also serves as a double-edged sword — the user's allies are also unable to activate their magic, thus putting them at a disadvantage should they solely use and heavily depend on such for combat purposes. But how does this work, one may ask? It's pretty simple. This magic is also considered to be a variant of Nullification Magic — one of the two known magics capable of cancelling out all others, utilizing the user's own power as a catalyst. Using the properties of the aforementioned, the user sends out invisible and various magical wavelengths that target certain types of magic; in this case, it's all that uses space as its basis. However, it should be noted that because of this, they magic is in a constantly active state and can't be controlled unless the user runs out of power. Even though this can be kept active for long periods of time, it's considered to be taxing on its users unless they have two things: large pools of magical power and excellent control over it. One of the most interesting things about Rules of the Area is its range, which is known to be abnormally vast — expanding from simple cities to even an entire territory for the most experienced users. This was something intended by its creator, wanting to preserve the surroundings to much of his ability. So long as the person is within the range, it's impossible for them to use their form of Spatial Magic. It should be noted that the nearer the user is close to the caster, the more difficult it becomes to utilize and the bigger the strain on their magical power used make such an attempt. Thus, it's well-advised that such a thing should be avoided at all costs, lest the one who makes an attempt forfeit their life. Interestingly, a trait that's shown by certain users is the condensation of the range in which this magic affects — creating a visible and compacted dome of the caster's magical power; while range becomes limited, no longer having a predetermined target, its effects and the user's own spatial-based powers becomes more effective. Inside the dome is comparable to a highly-dense gravity field — making movement practically hard to perform sans the caster; only users of Gravity Magic, Gravity Change, Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic, and the like are able to counteract such a sudden gravitational change. Rules of the Area allows for the caster to utilize their own Spatial Magic with no problem while simultaneously preventing the activation of all others, so long as the person making such an attempt is within the user's range; this is an indisputable fact that can't be overridden, regardless of how many attempts are made. It's said that various mages make multiple attempts to overcome this deterrent, even if it mean self-harm. In order to prevent such attempts from further being made, a previous user added an additional effect to this magic to make it even more absolute in nature; whenever a Spatial Mage tries to employ their magic in the user's presence, they are sent to another dimension — either one that's created by the user or something that's already existed. The manner in which they are sent is similar to the combined effects of Organic Link Magic and Teleportation Magic; under the effects of Rules of the Area, the user's magical power sense out spatial anomalies within the user's range and targets the source — creating wavelengths that interferes with source's own power and linking it with the user. From there, magical energy is siphoned from the user, transfigured into various particles and linked back to the source — which begins to slowly break down the offender until they're no longer visible. Through a wormhole created by the wavelengths, the particles are then transported to the dimension of the user's choosing in which they reform back into their original state. Whenever this process happens, it's as if the user was slowly fading out of existence. Similar to Stealth, whilst in the dimension — the captives are in a suspended state; if left there for a prolonged period, there's a high chance they will permanently fade out of existence — causing their imminent demise. This is due to the dimensional distortions being highly potent and lethal to their bodies, which aren't adjusted to anything outside of the third dimension. Their only chance of escape is if the user of this magic willfully brings them back. While this magic mainly specializes in nullification of its own kind, it has additional abilities that it affords the user; this aspect is due to it being a derivative of Mimic. True to its status as the pinnacle of all Spatial-based Magic, Rules of the Area allows its users to properly "mimic" the effects of other Spatial-based Magic so long as its within its range. It's possible for users to properly utilize the effects of Teleportation Magic, Stealth, and the like with ease — using a combination of others in-tandem with their fighting style to make themselves more deadly. It's said that the more Spatial-based Magic the user is able to copy through this aspect, the more "powerful" they become. However, there are limitations to this ability; while the user is able to copy nearly all Spatial-based Magics with much ease, they're unable to replicate whatever else associated with it. For example, they're unable to summon Celestial Spirits they're not contracted with or utilize weapons that aren't their possession. Regardless, this ability has been proven useful many times in the past, turning the opponent's spatial-based powers against them and dominating the competition without worry. Like all great and powerful magics, Rules of the Area comes with its own set of weaknesses, some of which were aforementioned; aside from being a double-edged sword and being in a constant active state — thus draining on a person's magical power unless they have the two traits alluded prior, the magic can be turned off if the user is somehow defeated. The magic only affects Spatial-based Magic and abilities, thus proven to be ineffective against all other types of magic such as Elemental Magic and Slayer Magic. This makes it impossible for the user to solely rely on this magic, thus some tend to employ other magics alongside it. Regardless, Rules of the Area is still feared as one of the most dangerous forms of magic to exist, being a complete bane to most mages and allowing the users to have utter control over the concept of space without exception. Trivia *Like all canon articles, this is free use and doesn't require permission. *This magic was expanded on from its canon counterpart so that other users have better understanding on how this magic properly functions, properly written by your Lord and Pokèsavior — [[User:Alpha Olphion|'Arceus']]. Bow before me! :*The author notes that some of the content is slightly based off of the Ope Ope no Mi from the anime/manga series, One Piece — seeing slight similarities between the two. *Even though Marin uses this magic and Teleportation Magic, the author decided to combine the two along with a few others to give the article some length and a better explanation. *Interestingly enough, the author finds that the effects of this magic is similar to the Minus Zone, created by his close friend and fellow user — HB. Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Caster Magic